Navidad con helado de fresa y chocolate
by LadyMalfoyBlack36
Summary: Y ahí estaba en Navidad, en pijama, con su perfecto cabello rubio alborotado y con ojeras y perdido a las 3 de la mañana buscando helado de fresa y chocolate. aqui un pequeño regalo de navidad adelantado espero les guste PD: advierto contiene Mpreg.


Un Azabache se encontraba sentado en un sillón negro de cuero, frente al calor de la chimenea mientras que en sus piernas tenía una manta que las cubría del frio, era invierno y el frio de esa época era muy fuerte, se encontraba leyendo un libro, de repente el joven azabache lo arrojo con fuerza por la salita, el pobre libro fue a parar muy cerca del fuego, pero eso al azabache no le importo, de hecho le gustaría hechizar todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor en especial si era una mujer de cabello negro y claro aunque le costara admitirlo de un bonito cuerpo, porque si la razón de su tan buen humor era es mujer socia de SU MARIDO Pansy Parkinson la muy resbalosa le llamo a su esposo justo este día en el que iban a poder pasar todo el día juntos sin ninguna interrupción.

Claro el día empezó perfecto con el siendo despertado por su esposo de manera cariñosa.

El rubio le dio unos suaves besos sobre su rostro mientras una manos se deslizaban por debajo de las sabanas tratando de llegar a ese cuerpo debajo de ellas.

-Buenos días amor- decía un rubio de hermosos ojos grises, su cabellos liso y rubio estaba un poco desordenado, sus manos se deslizaban sobre ese delicioso cuerpo que tenía su esposo le había prometido pasar el día con él y claro él como buen Malfoy cumplía sus promesas porque los Malfoy nunca rompen sus promesas.

El azabache luego de las suaves carisias sobre su cuerpo empezó a abrir sus ojos, unos hermosos ojos verdes.

Se encontró con unos ojos grises y sonrió el rubio le dio un beso en los labios y el amaba cuándo él lo despertaba de esa manera, con besos y carisias.

-Buenos días dragón.

Le dio otro beso en los labios, poco a poco el beso se torno más pasional las manos de cada uno de ellos se deslizaban sobre el cuerpo del otro, pronto un calor les invadió su cuerpo y se deshicieron de las sabanas que los cubrían, el rubio se coloco sobre el ojiverde mientras sus manos tocaban esas firmes pierna, su boca pronto se dirigió al cuello del azabache, el ojiverde cuando sintió al rubio darle unas pequeñas mordidas en su cuello no pudo evitar tomar las suaves hebras rubias con su mano y jalarlas con algo de fuerza.

El rubio sonrió su esposos podía comportarse como un gatito frente a los demás pero en la cama era como todo un León.

Y claro a el le encanta cuando era un León.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Los dos esposos se encontraba en la cocina tomado su desayuno luego de ese despertar tan movido eran las once de la mañana pero luego de demostrarse cuanto se amaban, se quedaron dormidos, para cuándo despertaron de nuevo eran las 10 asi que decidieron tomar un baño caliente, claro que con el vapor del agua caliente y las caricias del rubio sobre el azabache nuevamente las cosas se tornaron más pasionales.

Y aquí estaban una hora después, recién bañados y tomando un sencillo desayuno preparado por el azabache, unas tostadas con mermelada de fresa, panqueques y jugo de naranja.

Draco observo al azabache ponerle un poco de crema de mantequilla a sus tostadas con mermelada que rara combinación últimamente el azabache comía cosas que para nada podrían llamarse comestibles pero según el ojiverde eran unas delicias que el debería de probar, claro como si el fuese a comerse eso, no gracias.

Draco, amor deberías probar las tostadas están deliciosas- la expresión del azabache era de absoluto placer como le encantaban sus tostadas.

No amor así estoy bien- el rubio solo tomo el jugo de naranja y le dio un beso a su esposo cuándo las chimenea comenzó a cambiar a color verde.

Alguien llama por la red Flú iré a ver - El rubio se dirigió a ver quién era cuando el azabache escucho una vos de mujer, la reconoció al instante "Pansy" pensó y de inmediato se le quitaron las ganas de comer esa mujer si que sabia en que momento interrumpirlos eso hizo que su humor cambiara rápidamente de uno alegre a uno totalmente enojado observo al rubio venir de regreso hacia él y por la expresión que traía en su rosto seguramente no le iba a gustar lo que le tenía que decirle.

Harry, cariño era Pansy dice que me necesitan en el ministerio al parecer hubo una reunión de emergencia y como jefe del departamento de relaciones exteriores quieren que yo este presente.

Lo siento amor te prometí que estaría todo el día contigo, pero es importante que yo este con ellos. El rubio abrazo a su esposo como odia a los incompetentes del ministerio nunca podían hacer nada bien ellos mismos.

Harry enterro su rostro en el pecho de su esposo sabía cuán importante era que él estuviera en cada unas de las reuniones del ministerio.

Esta bien Draco, no hay problema se que sin ti esos inútiles no pueden hacer nada bien a si que ve- el rubio le dio una sonrisa y un beso en los labios antes de retirarse a su habitación a cambiarse para poder irse.

Harry se quedo en la cocina, si esos imbéciles no podían hacer nada bien para el no era problema que fuese a esas reuniones el problema era esa fastidiosa mujer que tenia como asistente, ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Draco desde que estaban en Hogwars, aun después de que se caso con el no dejaba de coquetearle , Draco no se daba cuenta porque para el era como una hermana y esos eras solamente formas de demostrarle su cariño, pero no Harry sabia que ella lo hacia por verlo enojado a él, como la odiaba.

Draco regreso después de unos momento perfumado y perfectamente arreglado con su traje y su túnica se veía perfecto, se acerco y le dio un beso en los labios antes de despedirse y desaparecerse rumbo al ministerio.

Y esa era la razón por la que estaba enojado. Draco se había ido hace horas y no regresaba aun, luego de haber arrojado el libro y de haber tirado la manta que cubría sus piernas se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse un café hacia frio.

Estaba sacando unas galletas de un recipiente cuándo el olor de café hizo que se sintiera un poco mareado, luego le entraron nauseas asi que corriendo se dirigió al baño.

Tenia unos días que se levantaba con nauseas pero como a el le gustaba levantarse más tarde y Draco se hiba más temprano el rubio no sabia de sus malestares matutinos, habese en el día se mareaba un poco ppero no le tomaba mucha importancia.

Jalo la llave del baño y se levando se acerco al lavamanos donde se lavo la cara y se miro en el espejo, estaba pálido.

Parezco una mujer embarazada, se rio, de repente se quedo callado no podía ser los mareos, las nauseas, esos antojos que habeses tenia, no podía ser el no podía estar embarazado o si?

Lo tenia que averiguar, eran pocos los magos que podían quedar en estado, solo los magos más poderosos podían hacerlo pero claro el era el maldito niño que vivió, muchos podían considerar que vencer al mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos te podía convertir en un mago poderoso.

A si que luego de lavarse la cara y cambiarse de ropa viajo al callejón diagon a comprar una poción para saber si en verdad estaba en estado o no.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Y aquí estaba en el baño esperando que la poción cambiare de un color verde a un color azul, si cambiaba de color era positivo.

Luego de %5 minuto en espera la poción había cambiado de color era positivo estaba embarazado, se llevo las manos a su vientre, tendría un bebé suyo y de Draco, unas lagrimas se resbalaron por su rostro y una sonrisa cruzo su cara eso era lo más maravilloso que le pudo haber pasado.

Estaba feliz, no se sentía la persona más feliz de todo el mundo, ahora solo tocaba esperar que Draco regresara de la reunió para darle la noticia, se olvido que estaba enojado con el rubio por haberse ido con la pelinegra.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Draco regreso un poco tarde la reunión había durando más tiempo de lo que creyó, Harry estaría furioso por que lo dejo tanto tiempo pero ahora si, les dijo a los incompetentes del ministerio que el día de mañana no quería que nadie absolutamente nadie los interrumpiera, ni aunque un nuevo Lord Oscuro apareciera amenazando con destruir todo el mundo mágico, porque si lo hacian el personalmente se iba a encargar de maldecirlos a todos y cada uno de ellos, y sabían que su arsenal de maldiciones oscuras era muy variado a si que no les quedo de otra que decirle que si.

Y aquí estaba el quitándose su costosa túnica y dejándola perfectamente doblada sobre un mueble se dirigió a la biblioteca talvez Harry estaría leyendo algo, y asi fue lo encontró dormino con un libro sobre su pecho, le quito el libro del pecho lo tomo con los brazos y lo llevo a su habitación.

Harry sintió el delicioso aroma de la loción de su esposo y poco a poco abrió sus ojos, Draco estaba a su lado obserbandolo.

Lo siento se que dije que hiba a estar aquí temprano pero no pude de repente una rosa roja aprecio frente a el – lo siento- le dijo

El azabache se sento en la cama y tomo la rosa, no te preocupes amor además pase la tarde de compras, hablado de compres dijo, se acerco a la mesa de noche y abrió uno de los cajones de los cuales saco un pequeño regalo y se lo entrego.

Ten, Feliz Navidad. Draco tomo el regalo y lo abrió adentro tenia un chupete color azul, observo incrédulo su regalo, será?.

Harry esto es lo que creo que es? – pregunto.

El azabache le sonrio- si piensas que tendremos un bebé, entonces si es lo que crees que es- el rubio se sintió feliz lo tomo de la sintura y lo acerco a el.

Harry es el mejor regalo que he podido recibir, estoy feliz, te amo, te amo, le decía mientras le daba besos de mariposa sobre el rostro.

Lo sé Ya también te amo y yo también estoy feliz seremos una familia con un lindo niño o niña, con ojos azules o grises, cabello rubio o negro, solo espero que herede tu cabello no quiero ver a mi hijo con el cabello revoltoso como el mío.

Draco rio no le importaba como fuera el cabello seria un hijo suyo y de Harry y eso bastaba para que su hijo fuera perfecto.

Aunque su cabello fuera un nido de pájaros yo lo querré igual a ti y a nuestro hijo.

Y asi fue como durmieron felices uno en los brazos del otro hasta que

Draco…Draco despierta el azabache movía de un lado hacia el otro a su esposo.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto un adormilado Draco.

Quiero helado de fresa con chocolate- dijo el ojiverde, el rubio vio su reloj ¡eran las Tres de la mañana¡

Harry son las tres de la mañana donde conseguiré helado a estas horas pregunto y se arrepintió cuando vio que el ojiverde hacia pucheros con boca y amenazaba con derramar unas lagrimas.

Draco no quieres que tu hijo salga con cara de helado de fresa y chocolate, no definitivamente ningún Malfoy tendría esa cara ellos eran hermosos y si se tenias que levantar a las 3 de la mañana a buscar los antojos de su esposo el gustoso lo haría.

Y ahí estaba en Navidad, en pijama, con su perfecto cabello rubio alborotado y con ojeras y perdido a las 3 de la mañana buscando helado de fresa y chocolate.


End file.
